Just an Experament
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Hermione gets her hands on a psychology book. What will happen when she tries an experament on her friends?


Disclaimer: The characters, settings, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers

Just an Experament

Hermione had read a book of psychology experiments, and couldn't wait to try one out, mostly just to weird out her friends. Quickly, she re-read the passage, just to make sure she knew what she was doing.

The "Space Bubble" is one of the most vulnerable parts of the himan's anatomy, even though it is physically non-existent. Entering one's "Space Bubble" uninvited will cause people to react in a plethora of ways. The two most common ways are either hostility or fear. In this experement, the scientist walked up to random people on the street and shoved his face only inches apart from theirs, and asked them random questions, such as " If an airplane filled with the exact same amount of Americans as Canadians, and landed on the exact boarder, where would they burry the survivors?"

He also tested this with friends/colleagues and rivals, the test results are as follows:...

"This will be fun!" She said quietly to herself. Walking down to the common room with a notebook in hand, she decided her fist test subject would be Nevelle, who just happened to be sitting alone. She carefully sat down next to him. When he looked up from the book he was reading, she stuck her face in his so their noses were barely apart. "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"Er, H-Hermione, are you ok? Do you need me to take you down to the hospital wing, or something?"

"No, Neville." She said, removing her face, and writing in her notebook. "Thank you."

"Anytime… I guess."

Next she moved on to Parvati. "Hermione! Leave me alone! What is your problem?"

She once again scrawled on her notebook, and thought _what would the boys do?_ On the way to the Quidditch pitch, she encountered Malfoy, and just couldn't resist the temptation. Smirking, she boldly walked up to him and got so close to his face, their noses were slightly touching. "How many blondes does it take to cast a levitation spell?"

"You had better back the hell up before I hex you into next week, you filthy mudblood! And another thing I'll have you know that it only takes one blonde to cast a levitation spell, unless of course it's those Creeveys!"

"Thank you." She said pulling her face away, scribbling in her notebook, and walking away.

"Wait a minute Granger! I'm not through with you! I'll teach you to get in my face!" Hermione conjured a shield, faster than Malfoy cast a spell, causing it to rebound back on him.

Hermione walked down to the pitch, and waited for the boys to finish practice. As soon as they broke away from their huddle, on the pitch, Harry flew over to Hermione, in the stands.

"Hi Hermione." No sooner did he say this, did Hermione stick her face in his. His face remained expressionless "Do you want something?"

"What came first, the chicken, or the egg?"  
"I'm not sure, but you're making me really uncomfortable right now."

Withdrawing her head, she scrawled into her notebook, and closed it with a snap. "Don't tell Ron I did that to you, until I do it to him, ok?"  
"Sure. Um, what is it exactly that you're doing?"

"I'm conducting an experiment on the reactions of people whose personal space I invade."

"I see, and what exactly will this prove?"

"It's to analyze personality and friendship." Said Hermione. "When I did that to Neville, he asked me if I needed to go to the hospital wing. Then when I did it to Malfoy he was very hostile and even threw a hex at me. But, when I did it to you, I didn't get much of a reaction, because we're good friends, and our personal space bubbles lower when around each other. If the data is correct, Ron should react somewhere in between you and Neville."

"I see, and you're sure of this."

"Yes. Then again it is an experiment, and anything could happen." She said. "Oh, here he comes, don't say anything."

Ron approached Harry and Hermione with a curious face. "Hi guys, what's up?"

For the last time, Hermione stuck her face in Ron's, and asked " Is love really blind?"

Ron furrowed his brows as if contemplating something. Almost simultaneously, Ron grabbed Hermione's neck, and crushed their lips together, thereby closing the space between them. After what seemed like eternal bliss, Hermione drew back. For a moment, she looked dazed, but reality flooded back to her. Pecking him again on the lips, she opened her notebook and began writing furiously. Ron stood confused.

"Ok, did I just miss something?" he said in a high pitched voice " Is she taking notes on kissing?"

Hermione slammed her notebook shut and said "See you back in the common room, Harry."

"Bye." He said walking away quickly.

"What was all that about?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Just an experiment." She whispered. Hermione closed the lingering gap between them and they snogged happily ever after.

The End

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
